Conventionally, as a device intended to obtain a high output of a laser beam by combining a plurality of circular laser beams, for example, a laser beam combining device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is known. This device combines the plurality of circular laser beams in such a manner that the circular laser beam with a larger diameter surrounds the circular laser beam with a smaller diameter.